pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravelines of Blood
This is the 10th episode of Pokémon / Call of Duty Transcript -Andrey Andrikov quickly grabbed a Moomoo Milk from Whitney's gym, before drinking the whole bottle of Moomoo Milk in under 10 seconds- Andrey Andrikov: There, I don't want to battle, Whitney: Alright... Do I know you? Andrey Andrikov: eh, I'm Russian. -Andrey Andrikov went to a battlefield, where The Insurgency was located in- Nikolai Abulinov: Alright, let's kill those bastards! -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede joined in- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede used Venoshock on the first 4 terrorists- -Andrey Andrikov told Whitney to watch as he entered the battlefield via helicopter, kicking and breaking a window with his feet- -Alexey Kizhyevsky picked up 5 med kits- Alexey Kizhyevsky: Is this ready? Nikolai Abulinov: Yes, lol, better begin fucking up these shitty dumbasses Alexey Kizhyevsky: I agree! Andrey Andrikov: I know motherfucker. Whitney: What did you say? Andrey Andrikov: I was talking to my Russian friends! Whitney: OH -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede went into the 1st room, then Nikolai Abulinov entered- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede found the 1st terrorist, and used Toxic on it, then Nikolai Abulinov used his AK-47 to kill that terrorist- -Whitney proceeded to tell Milton- Whitney: What is going on in this footage? Milton: WHAT!? -Nikolai Abulinov responded to Milton in chat- Nikolai Abulinov: We're in a building full of fucking terrorists- Milton: You should run! Nikolai Abulinov: Nah, I am not a fucking coward -Alexey Kizhyevsky proceeded to kill another terrorist- -Nikolai Abulinov killed 13 terrorists with an AK-47, then 2 more terrorists with a Remington 870- -Nikolai Abulinov quickly reloaded his AK-47- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede killed 19 terrorists- -Andrey Andrikov killed 6 terrorists with an M16A4 he picked up- Milton: O_O -Whitney shrieked in fear- -Alexey Kizhyevsky got shot in the arm- -Alexey Kizhyevsky used a med kit, then he picks up 15 more- Alexey Kizhyevsky: HOLY SHIT! Nikolai Abulinov: That fucking terrorist -Nikolai Abulinov killed the terrorist who shot Alexey Kizhyevsky- -Andrey Andrikov stabbed a terrorist with a pocketknife- -A frag detonated outside, thrown by Alexey Kizhyevsky, here, a trainer's Azumarill got knocked back from the explosion, then shrapnel injured the trainer and the trainer's Azumarill- Viktor Veshchenkov: Ho! -Viktor Veshchenkov joined in- -Nikolai Abulinov, Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede, Alexey Kizhyevsky, and Viktor Veshchenkov ran outside, and killed all of the hostile terrorists outside, along with a team rocket grunt who was shot in the groin by Vyacheslav Korshchevkin- -Alexey Kizhyevsky, and Viktor Veshchenkov both returned home via helicopter- -Nikolai Abulinov, Andrey Andrikov, and Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede managed to find another building containing a terrorist leader- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede used toxic on the terrorist leader and Nikolai Abulinov fired his AK-47 simultaneously- -Nikolai Abulinov shot 40 rounds, he quickly reloaded again- -Nikolai Abulinov then kicked 3 terrorists from behind, before shooting the 3 terrorists dead with a Remington 870- Nikolai Abulinov: YES! That fucking bastard is dead! Andrey Andrikov: Let's go before backup arrives! -Andrey Andrikov ran to the other building, rescuing the hostage- -Andrey Andrikov ran with the hostage, to Vyacheslav Korshchevkin's position- # While running out of the building ## -Nikolai Abulinov killed 13 terrorists with an AK-47- ## -Vyacheslav Korshchevkin killed 16 terrorists with an AUG A2- ## -Andrey Andrikov killed 29 terrorists with an M16A4- ## -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede managed to kill 17 terrorists, and got 6 assists- # They all escaped successfully, with no injuries. Whitney: OMG Milton: WHAT!? -Nikolai Abulinov, Vyacheslav Korshchevkin, Andrey Andrikov, and Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede managed to escape- Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon / Call of Duty